The present invention relates to a method of modifying the surface structure of a material and in particular for forming an optical fibre tip suitable for emitting or detecting radiation. The present invention also relates to a method and apparatus for interaction with a part of a subject and in particular using an optical fibre tip for emitting or detecting radiation.